Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply unit to be used for adjusting the flow rate and pressure of fuel gas which will be supplied from a fuel container to a supply destination.
Related Art
A fuel cell system disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a gas supply passage for supplying gas to a fuel cell and an injector installed in the gas supply passage. The injector is provided, on a downstream side of its valve element, with a baffle member formed of a filter. This baffle member is provided for the purpose of preventing generation of impulse wave which is generated by injection of gas from the injector.